Liquids and containers therefor are used in virtually every aspect of life, from fuels and hydraulics to lubricants, chemicals, and even drinking water. In almost every situation these various fluids are stored at least temporarily in some form of container or receptacle, and the container must be drained from time to time for cleaning, replacement or replenishment of the used fluid, or for any one of a number of other reasons.
Accordingly, most tanks are equipped with some form of drain, at least where it is anticipated that the fluid normally contained therein must be drained from the tank from time to time. However, most of these drains are nothing more than a threaded cap installed over a pipe nipple or the like, or a threaded plug installed in a drain hole. When any fluid remains in the tank, the removal of the cap or plug almost always results in a relatively messy operation, even when a capture tank or other receptacle has been provided in advance to catch the draining fluid.
As a result, various quick drain valves have been developed, which require only a push, quarter turn, or some other simple and quick action, on the valve to open the valve and allow fluid to drain therefrom. However, if the valve is positioned so the fluid must be transferred to some other point via a conduit of some sort (e.g., a hydraulic reservoir in an aircraft, or water storage tank in a home, which may require a drain hose to another remotely located catch tank), the drain hose must be connected to the quick drain valve, and the quick drain valve opened, thus requiring a separate manipulation. Moreover, often the act of installing the drain hose can cause the quick drain valve to open at least partially (due to the nature of such valves), and cause some spillage before the hose is completely connected.
Generally, little harm is done if the fluid is water or other innocuous substance. But spills of caustic substances, used motor oil (a known carcinogen), hydraulic fluid, paint, etc., can be potentially quite harmful to the person performing the operation, as well as to the environment.
Accordingly, a need will be seen for a fluid drain valve which is adapted to a specialized connector, which connector causes the valve to be opened for fluid drainage simultaneously and automatically with connection of the connector to the valve. The apparatus may include a hose or other conduit, as well as an enclosed fluid catch tank adapted for the storage and disposal of the drained fluid (used oil, etc.). The drain valve may be permanently installed in the tank, sump, or other fluid container, whereby the cooperating connector may be used as required at any time with no further action required. The present apparatus is also adaptable to a vacuum device for more rapid fluid transfer.